Those Who Do Not Speak
by IheartPadalecki
Summary: the boys head to Murphy's, CA to help out someone having problems on a ranch... not your typical farm ranch.
1. Meetings

A/N

First Fanfic ever… yes I'm still learning how to do all the things on the site. I love reading all the stories and I figured I owe it to you to at least TRY to write one. I know it's probably the worst you've read. But I suck at writing and I have no idea where this is going. It's just going… Murphy's is a real place in California, as well as this ranch actually. Nina is made up character, although based on someone I know. But the name isn't mine either.

Oh and any one who knows how I can add notes and stuff after the stories been loaded PLEASE tell me… it would really help.

Chapter One

Dean kicked the door and held the shotgun up. He wasn't sure what was behind the door, but he sure as hell wasn't taking any chances. Maybe, if he was lucky, that damned son of a bitch would be behind it and he'd catch him off guard. He'd take him with one shot, and that'd be the end of it, Dean could happily walk out and go back to the house for a quick shower and a nap. Of course, that was assuming that the bitch was behind the door, and that Sam would let him take the shower first. Sure he had his older brother pulls, but Sam also had his baby brother pulls. Hell, Dean's chances of getting the shower first were pretty good; it was the nap part that would be skeptical. He pushed aside those distracting thoughts and slammed the door again with his foot. This time, it came free; swinging forward with such great force that damned bitch would've lost their footing if they'd been behind the door. But that was it, _if _they had been behind the door; it was that simple. No one was behind that damned door.

One week prior…

Sam woke up as the gorgeous '69 impala came to a sudden halt. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the light that soon flooded his vision. Being able to focus again, he looked over to his left. Dean was sitting with one hand on the wheel, the other waving frantically in the air matching his screams.

"That fucking asshole, learn how to fucking drive!" He hadn't noticed Sam's awareness being back. "Come on. Get the fuck up and move. Some of us have _important_ things to do, like fucking killing bastards. Oh no, don't worry I won't hesitate to come after your ass if I find _one_ fucking scratch on my car!"

"Dean…" Sam said through his brother's screams.

"Oh, you're awake." Dean said quietly as he swung his head around and glanced at the fully awake brother beside him.

"Yeah, it was kinda hard not to wake up while you're screaming _or_ slamming on the brakes…"

"Sorry… that bastard doesn't know how to drive."

"Yeah, okay whatever. Where are we?"

"We're in Murphy's… where ever the fuck _that_ is."

Sam pulled the map up and starting looking for their location. Looking back and forth between the directions the old man had given him and the map, Sam finally concluded they were only twenty minutes away from the ranch.

"We're in California still, don't worry. We're about twenty minutes away…"

"Okay Sam, tell me again why we're going to some ranch in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, this old friend of dad's daughter called and said she was having some trouble up at her parents old ranch. I don't know what it is, but apparently we agreed to go. We're almost there so just keep driving, unless of course you want me to drive the reminder of the way…"

"Shut up."

Sam folded up the map, and glanced out the window. It was gorgeous here, regardless of the fact that they had no idea this town had even existed. It was nearing the end of September, so things were starting to get a little chilly, and the mountains even had little bits of snow on them. They were coming around the hill as Sam gasped at the sight before him. To the left of the impala was a valley, still green and fresh looking with trees everywhere, the tops of the trees were outlined with a hint of orange as the sun started to set.

"Nothing like night to come over you when you're heading out to a messed up ranch in the middle of nowhere," Dean said with a smirk.

"You know Dean; this is the kinda place I'd want to spend a month in. Beautiful here, I just wish…" Sam's voice trailed off as he realized that the words that were about to come out of his mouth were along the lines of 'Jessica was here so we could enjoy it together.'

"You just wish…" Dean said, still watching the winding road.

"I just wish we didn't have to be hunting, that's all." Sam quickly covered up with a lie.

"Yeah well one day, when we've killed every living bastard out there, you can come back here and I'll drop you off." Dean taunted.

"Dean, you honestly can't tell me you don't appreciate places like this. Actually you know what, don't even answer that."

Dean looked over at Sam who had gone back to staring out the window, they were probably only fifteen minutes away now, but it would be a silent fifteen minutes. Dean drew his eyes back to the road, it really was beautiful there, but he wouldn't say it. Some girl he had never heard of before, or her father for that matter, had called and said their dad's were friends and she needed help. Sure it was enough for the boy's to go on, dad's friend needed help, but Dean hadn't even considered _which_ friend it was until they were half way there. He shifted from his thoughts again, but still vaguely aware of where he was going.

"There." Dean looked up to see a huge black gate. It was dark and hard to make out, but they had been lucky Sam had been looking out the window or else they would've driven right past it and wouldn't have found it until morning. The black gate was held up by two stone walls, they didn't go anywhere, about five feet to each side, but they ended and continued as a simple barbed-wired fence. The impala came to a stop as Sam threw the door open and walked towards the gate. Looking around, he headed towards the lock that held the gate firmly shut. It was funny, how such a little lock could hold a huge gate shut like that, but it did and Sam didn't hear anyone else laughing. Unlocking the gate with the stupid code the yet to be named girl had given them, Sam pushed the gate just far enough to let the impala by. After shutting it once again and making sure that stupid little lock was holding it shut, Sam seated himself back in the car.

The boy's continued to drive down the long driveway towards the house. It was still silent in the car, but both boys' were thinking the same thing. _"Damn. How fucking big is this place?"_ It had been ten minutes, and they still hadn't reached any sort of house. They had passed a small barn, a bunch of warehouses, taken a left after that and continued until they crossed a very small and stupid bridge. To the left, they could see a little cabin approaching, but it wasn't the right one. They took the right instead of driving towards the little cabin, and soon faced a much bigger house.

"Hey, I thought you guys wouldn't come." A voice said as they neared the house. Both boys' looked towards the house as they saw a figure walk towards the still running car. Dean shut the engine off, and quickly made his way out of the car and to the passenger's side.

"Hey. Sam and this is Dean." Sam said as he gestured towards Dean. They could see the girl in the light now; she had dark brown hair that reached her just past her shoulders with those adorable side bangs. She was wearing BKE Jeans that were slightly faded and ripped with maroon polo shirt. How she wasn't wearing any shoes or a jacket in the cold night, the boy's didn't know.

"Glad you guys could make it. Sorry, Nina." She introduced herself as she grabbed the bags from Dean and walked inside before either could protest. Dean followed closely behind her heels, and soon got a better look on her. She was tan, but that orange fake tan most girls had, no she was naturally tan. She wasn't close to being "black" but she wasn't anywhere close to being "white" either. She was just tan and that was it. She wasn't very tall either, just tall enough to reach Dean's shoulders. Neither of the boys failed to notice she was pretty, but she wasn't gorgeous.

"So tell me again, how did our dad's know each other?" Dean asked with a skeptical tone causing Sam to glare at him a little. Yes Dean, way to jump right in. No small talk was needed where Dean was concerned.

"I never told you actually. But really, they were friends a long time back. Before either of our parents were married, back in college. I mean they didn't go to the same college or anything like that. They were just friends living in two completely different states. I think it was on one of those crap trips where they make you visit other schools that they met. I honestly don't know and didn't care to listen any time Dad told stories. I just remember they were friends, and then they stopped talking." This caused Dean to raise an eyebrow and glance at Sam. Okay, if they were friends a long time back, and hadn't talked in very long, how did this girl know to get help from them? Let alone get their number…

"Anyways, as I was saying. A couple months ago John just randomly stopped by or something. Dad hadn't seen him in years, and they just spent a couple nights catching up. I wasn't really interested in him at all, it's just I heard your dad's stories about your mom and what you guys do. He said stuff about not really telling anyone before, but I guess our dad's used to be close cause they were telling each other everything. So my parents have had this place for a while, and well they don't come up here anymore but I've always loved it here. So a friend and I were up here the other weekend just relaxing after a long week and we were eating dinner in front of the TV. She got up to go get something, and before I knew it I heard a scream. I ran into her room, but that was it. She was gone. I got a little creeped out and went home. I don't know, and your dad was still around telling stories. I kind of left stupid because apparently she had just ended up back at home and hadn't even remembered coming up here, so I thought it was imagining it. Well if I was just imagining it, it would be okay to come back right? So two days ago I come back with several more friends, you know just in case. But we were all chilling on the couch yesterday and I got up and left. Heard screams, and everyone was gone. Couple hours later I get a call, they are all back at home fine never remembering a thing. But first of all, I was still here. So I know I wasn't imagining it. But a couple of days ago your dad had left, he also left his number just in case. Dad gave it to me, and I found your number and called you guys up."

"Wait, so nothing happened to any of your other friends? Just ended up back at home without a scratch?" Sam asked as he glanced up at Dean to see if he was getting the same idea.

"Yeah pretty much," Nina looked up hoping to get a reaction, but looked back down at her shoeless feet when she found herself waiting for more silence.

"Okay. So no one has died, no one's been hurt. Just disappearing, and then reappearing?" Dean asked but more stated.

"Yeah I guess. Look I know most of the stuff you guys deal with is like people dying and stuff, but I don't know. I was scared, and I had just met your dad, the opportunity was there so I took it."

"Okay, okay. We'll hang around a couple days, doesn't hurt seeing how nice this place is. And if nothing happens, we're out of here. Otherwise we'll take off and that'll be that." Sam decided glancing between the two people in the room to see if his idea was going to float.

"Okay," Nina said as she continued to walk down the little hall and drop the boy's bag in a room. Sam looked around the room. Everything was connected to this one room, the kitchen to the right, and the hallway to the left leading to three bedrooms, but rooms each laid hidden behind walls, but the hallways leading to the rooms left the house feeling open like everything could be seen if all the doors were open and you were standing on one side of the house. Nina came back down the hallway to the middle room where Sam and Dean still stood, and as she was about to ask them if she could get them anything to drink, the phone rang. Dean watched as her face turned into a pout and she walked back towards the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice said cordially. As soon as she had picked up the phone, she slammed it down.

"Is everything okay?" Sam said looking up from his daze of getting to know the house.

"Um, no. You know that friend I was talking about, the first one that came with me? Well, she's dead." She spoke in a monotone. It was almost as if she didn't care, or was expecting it.


	2. History

A/N

Okay, I know this is starting off slow, but I have an idea where this is going now. All the details about the ranch are pretty much true, and it's still called Skull Ranch. Hope you guys enjoy… chapter three is almost ready to be put up ;D

Chapter Two

They had been given a choice. There were plenty of rooms, three actually. The two closest to the front door each had two queen sized beds in them, and the last one, the room the hall actually _lead_ to, had a king sized bed. There were enough rooms seeing as there were only the three of them. They hadn't _not_ shared a room since they had been back together, hell Dean could barely remember a time at all when they hadn't shared a room, except of course when Sam was at college. They just felt better being in the same room together. No it wasn't like they were _worried_ or anything. Nope, not at all; Dean could just keep an eye on Sam, yeah because of his nightmares and all. And Sam, well Sam's excuse was they didn't want to mess up any more rooms than they had too. Of course neither wanted to say so, but Sam spoke up first.

"So which wants which room?" Nina asked while peering at Dean as if expecting him to tell her where each would go. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke, it was as if in those three seconds each had had a three hour debate in their minds, but no it was only three seconds.

"Actually, I think it would be best if we just shared a room," Sam volunteered first. Both Nina and Dean looked at Sam as if he were crazy. No he wasn't crazy, Dean understood. But come on, Dean had to keep his shell tight and Sam had volunteered first, so there you go, he knew Sam would crack first. He'd come up with something, that college thing had to be good for something right?

"What… it's not like I'm scared or need Dean to survive. It's just we're staying in your house for free. And you're definitely going to feed us, regardless of the fact that we're helping you. It might just be nice to use as little space as we could… just trying to look out for you…" Sam trailed off hoping someone would buy into his lie.

"Actually Sam's right, we wouldn't want to be a bother," wonderful. Dean didn't even have to mention the nightmares Sam might have let alone say he had to watch over the nightmares because he _wasn't_ worried.

"Okay, I didn't ask. Fine, just take the first one. Wouldn't want either of you two to get lost now would we?" Nina replied sarcastically. It's like they could get lost _in_ the house if they wanted to. Neither of the boy's replied, in fact they completely ignored it. They watched as Nina left towards the kitchen. Probably to start dinner or something, Dean was hungry now that he thought of it. But it was when the boy's walked into their room, each claiming a bed that Sam held his breath. Okay, Dean was smarter than that; Dean had to see past it. But Sam was surprised, and relived to let his breath go, when Dean said nothing about Sam's idea to share a room.

"Alright, I'm hitting the shower. Scream if a big purple big comes flying your way okay?" Dean smirked as he walked towards the bathroom in the far left corner of the room.

"Yeah whatever, and if snakes come crawling out of the drains well… don't scream. I hate snakes," Sam pulled a book out of his bag and lay back on the bed. He opened his book and started to read, pretending to ignore the stare coming from Dean's way before the bathroom door slammed shut and the shower started running. As soon as the shower started, the book was put away. No Sam had been sitting in silence and his own thoughts long enough; he should take advantage of the extra person around while she was there. He got up and walked towards the kitchen. It was a normal kitchen, counters all along the walls, except the entrance of course, and the little island in the middle. There was enough room for two people to walk shoulder to shoulder around the island, but that was about it. Nina barely noticed Sam walk in, or if she did, she failed to show it. But regardless, Sam walked in, looked around, and after realizing he'd be in the way walked right back out the way he had come. But the kitchen had one of those weird things restaurants had. It had the whole, wall with the window to pass the food to the dining room, so Sam went and sat at the table. He could see everything Nina did, and he thought about offering to help, but no he didn't really want to help and no he didn't really feel like offering.

"So, had this place long?" Sam asked trying to strike up conversation. He knew Nina had finally noticed him, even though she pretended not to.

"Yeah, I was around ten when they got the place," Nina said never really looking up at Sam or towards his general direction. "I don't know, never really liked it that much back then. I guess it was the name- it used to be called Skull Ranch. The old guy who owned it before us was a hunter or something. There were all these dead stuffed animals all over the house, the hall had every type of deer there ever was. And outside on the porch, he had skulls. There was even an elephant skull, it was huge."

"What brings you back now then?" Sam asked paying attention to any details about the house, the ranch, the family, anything that could lead to what might be going on- that is if there is anything going on.

"Well, I was always a rider- horse back rider. I compete and all, I take it seriously like any athlete. But you know, the only difference in my sport is, the horse goes lame a lot. Something always happens; well you can't sell a lame horse. And frankly, I got too attached to some of the horses, so they'd come up here and retire. I just loved coming back for them; the ranch is just my kind of place. I like it here. I always expected the ranch to be so dry with cows and pigs and all. None of that here, nope we got woods hikes mountains. Our worries aren't foxes coming to get our chicken, no our worries are the mountain lions or the bears. You know the real stuff. Not that fake Old McDonald had a farm shit."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean," Sam's eyes drifted back and forth across the room. He couldn't help but smirk to the Old McDonald comment. "My brother's never really loved the beauty of places we visit, but I can't help it. This place is gorgeous. It just makes me wish we were here relaxing and not on another hunting trip."

"I don't know. I just like to come up here and visit the old friends. They aren't horses. They're my best friends as fucking insane as that sounds. Ha-ha, I remember having them at the barn back home. God I can't remember how many times I just talked and talked to one of them. If they didn't care, or didn't understand, it was okay. I just liked talking, but it's not like I didn't have any friends. I had plenty of friends, but sometimes they weren't enough. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. The people you care most about, and will always need, they matter, but sometimes you need a little more."

"Right and for me it was thankfully right there in my riding. You know some people got to travel a little farther to find that." Sam looked up in her eyes for the first time; they were the regular brown eyes most people had. Well, most people think everyone has brown eyes, but these days there's no more brown eyed people than green or blue or hazel or something. But he didn't just see eyes; no he saw fear, pain, and understanding. It was like her eyes were a window to see inside of her. The gaze the two held was quickly disrupted when a freshly clean Dean walked in.

"Something smells good!" Dean said, not even caring to notice if there was something already going on.


	3. Cars

A/N

Okay, I just wanted to say that if you're looking for some kind of romantic relationship to appear between one of the boys and any characters, it's not going to happen. We got some obsessing, but that's it. Okay so I'm heading to a horse show. I might not have a chance to post chapter four for a couple of days, but I'll try. I'm pretty sure no one's waiting on it anyways ;D But hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to bring up the speed a little. And the reason for adding another character was I needed a clueless person. It'll make sense later… but hope you like!

Chapter Three

"Hey Sam, there's no cell service up here," Sam turned around to look at Dean who's eyes were still glued to the TV.

"Yeah so…" Sam said getting up and making his way back towards his room. Dean turned the TV off and followed behind him. When the door was shut and both boys' were certain they could talk in private, they continued their conversation.

"Well, it's just, if there is something here it's damned smart. It doesn't even have to worry about us trying to contact anyone."

"Yeah, but Dean it doesn't make any sense. If there's something out there, well first of all. Why's it just sending people home? It hasn't touched Nina, but it's not hurting anyone."

"Sure, that's what she told us. But if the thing can send people home and make it so they don't remember, surely it can make it so she's unaware of anything that happens. Plus, she's never been in the room when they disappeared, something could've happened to them and then they forgot."

"Well I guess. It would probably help if we could talk to them, but they are four hours away, and one of the girls is dead."

"I don't know. It could be..." Dean's voice trailed off as they heard a scream. After quickly glancing at each other, they both ran off down the hall, Sam following in Dean's footsteps.

"Hey everything okay out here?" Sam asked as they came around into the living room to find an almost pale Nina sitting on the floor tightly grasping a knife in her hand.

"Uh, yeah, actually everything's perfect," Nina replied once again in a monotone. No, she wasn't going to tell these two what had just happened. She would or could _never_ tell them that she knew more about this demon than she was letting on. She couldn't tell them because, well then they'd know she was lying when she said she wasn't in the room when her friends had disappeared. She couldn't tell them because there was no way to explain the conversation she had actually had with the demon just a minute ago and the ones she had had two days before and a week prior.

"Everything's perfect? I'm pretty sure I just ran down the hall because I heard a scream. And I'm pretty sure I'm not imagining because Sam ran too, and I'm pretty sure when people scream like that it's not because they realized the pretty pink paint fits the wall well."

"I'm sure I'm fine, everything's perfect," this time her voice had a hint of anger in her voice.

"So what, like to hold on to knife's for fun?" But that didn't get an answer, just a glare in Dean's general direction.

It was mid-morning and neither boy's had seen any paranormal activity yet. Dean had even taken the EMF reader and scanned the whole house, it came up with nothing. They had considered getting up and leaving, but both Winchester's had grown to like the place in the night they had been there. Free food, awesome beds, quiet, and so far no paranormal activity, neither wanted to leave. It wouldn't hurt to stay a few days, and plus, if anyone needed them they wouldn't know it. They were due for a break, after what had happened with the reaper, that kid Max, and of course the creepy hicks Sam had been taken by, it wouldn't hurt to stay away for a few days. Dean was about to say something else, when they heard a knock on the front door. After giving Dean one last glance, Nina headed for the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Nina asked a familiar face that Sam couldn't see.

"Got bored, everyone back home is sick or something." Sam moved closer to get a look at the girl standing behind the door. The girl was shorter than Nina, and completely opposite looking. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She looked like one of those girls who if she tried to tan, she would end up being pink, so she had to stick to her pale white skin 24/7. She was pretty, but like Nina, not gorgeous.

"Hey, this is Sam, and…" Nina paused and looked around the room. No one had noticed that Dean had slipped out while they were at the door. "Well, I don't know where he went. But the other one's Dean. Sam this is Chelsea."

"Nice to meet you," Chelsea said even though she barely acknowledged his presence. She walked forward and down the hall, just like she lived there instead of like she had just showed up at someone's house. She disappeared into one of the rooms, but before Sam could say anything, she was back and walking towards them. Nina shut the door and made her way across the room.

"Um, Chels, it might not be such a good idea to be here right now," Nina suggested.

"Hmmm?" Chelsea asked while barely looking over. Sam stood amazed at how this girl had just waltzed in and acted as if she had been there the whole time. He studied her face as she picked up a magazine and started to read it, barely noticing the hint of fear in Nina's voice, or the conversation she was apart of.

"Chels, I'm serious. It's not such a great idea. It's just, um, well, Sam here, his dad just died. And he's having a hard time with it," Nina lied. Sam glanced in her way. Okay this was not making sense to him. His dad died? What kind of lie was that? But it got Chelsea to look up for the first time. She looked at Sam for the first time, and after looking him up and down she got up to speak.

"Sure I get it. But don't worry, I _know_ what'll make you feel better," She winked at Sam as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Before Sam could say anything, like he had gotten a word in since she had arrived, Dean came waltzing in.

"Well hello there. Guess we got some visitors huh Sammy?" Sam didn't know where to look. It was between glancing at Nina and thinking about her lie, looking at Chelsea and trying to tell her no he didn't want to sleep with her, or looking at Dean and giving him the nastiest face he could come up with. But once again before Sam could talk, someone else broke in.

"Chelsea and you are?" Chelsea introduced herself eyeing Dean.

"Dean."

"Right and you know him how?" She asked vaguely pointing in Sam's direction.

"Brothers."

"Oh, right. Sorry about your dad." This caused Dean to glance at both Nina and Sam, but Sam had had enough. He was starting to make his way back to his room. "Sammy boy, where you going?" No one said anything for a while.

"Oh good, you guys are going to let me say something? Grand! Heading to my room, for a shower, away from all of you," Sam said stomping down the hall and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Wow, PMS much?" Nina asked, now settling down on the couch across from Chelsea.

"Yeah, well that's Sam for you," Dean said not really caring if anyone was listening. He was more concerned for why or what had caused Sam to stomp off angrily, but he shrugged it off. Chelsea had gone back to her apparently intriguing magazine, and Dean decided now would be a good time to sit in front of the TV once again.

"Chels, I really think you should leave," Nina started pleading again. This was her best friend, and no she wasn't going to let anything happen to her. "Look, Sam's really upset, didn't you see that?"

If she had gotten the chance to respond, she probably would've said something about making Sam feel better again. But she didn't get the chance to respond. As she looked up from the magazine again, all three jumped up as they heard the car engines start. They were pretty sure Sam had gone for a shower, and they were pretty sure that Sam wouldn't be able to start all three cars at the same time. At any rate, Dean ran out first, with Nina and Chels close at his heels. It wasn't until Dean was outside that he stopped short, causing both Nina and Chels to run into him.

"What's wrong?" Chels asked, vaguely interested now.

"The cars…" Dean started. But Nina finished for him.

"They're all gone."


	4. Disappearing Act

A/N

Okay, short chapter I know. But I'm just trying to make it a little more interesting… Thanks to Ghostwriter for the reviews! And if anyone else is reading it, hope you like it. Chapter five should be up soon, I know what I'm doing now.

Chapter Four

"If there's one FUCKING scratch on my car, I swear I'll kill someone," Dean warned. No it wasn't funny that his car was gone. And it wasn't funny that he didn't know where it had gone to. He had been pacing for almost half an hour, screaming thoughts about killing whoever took his car.

"Dean… calm down. Your car's probably fine," Chelsea added, hoping he'd shut up soon so she could read her magazine in peace. The cars disappearing hadn't really meant anything to her; she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"When Sam gets out of that room we are going looking for my car. I swear I'll kill someone, that fucking little bitch!"

"I heard my name, the words 'my car', and 'fucking little bitch'," Sam stated walking down the hall. He was clearly in a better mood. "I'm guessing someone touched the impala…"

"Ha-ha that's funny," Dean said with angry sarcasm hinted throughout his tone. "Why don't you go look at it yourself? Then YOU tell me if you wouldn't want to kill someone." Sam nodded and walked outside. Shit, this was going to be a long day.

Sam grabbed his jacket and pulled it tight around him. He was sitting outside on the porch enjoying the crisp air. It had been quite outside, Dean was inside talking with Chelsea, it really was amazing how oblivious she was, and Nina, and well he didn't know where Nina had gone. He had suspected she'd be talking with Dean and Chelsea, or taking a shower, something along those lines. He didn't, however, expect her to be sitting with him the whole time. Sam sat on the cushioned chair that sat in the middle of the long porch; he noted that it was comfortable for an outside chair. What really kept his gaze was the view in front of him. It was all dark, he could barely see a thing, and there were no city lights or even plane lights up above. The only lights around were the ones coming from inside the house and the stars.

"Nice night out huh," Sam barely shifted at the voice. He knew it was Nina, but he didn't want to tear his gaze from the darkness before him.

"Yeah, kind of ironic if you ask me," his reply was laconic, his mind was elsewhere.

"Ironic?"

"Yeah, it just looks like how I feel our life goes fifty percent of the time," he continued. He didn't mean to start telling her all of this, but he couldn't help it either. "You know, sometimes everything feels so dark. It's just like there's all this stuff out there, and so much more we don't know about. But we go out, and we just keep going head on into nowhere. Like if I were to walk out there, it would be a literal representation about everything we do, just walking out there in the dark and hoping for the best. Actually, hoping for the best isn't really what we're going for. I mean sure, it'd be nice if everything was perfect, but then we'd have nothing to do."

"Ever get lonely?" Nina asked with a smirk. Sure she'd gotten some of what Sam was saying, but he was putting pieces together in his head, leaving out little bits of information. Of course, the pieces he left out were the important ones.

"Actually not really, it's kind of nice just being us. Usually I wouldn't say that, I always wanted more friends. It's not just that I wanted more friends, I just wanted to permanent friends. I hated having to make a new friend every time we went somewhere. A whole new town, whole new problem, and of course, a whole new excuse. Dean's good though, he's enough most of the time. You know we're pretty good with each other. We know each other back and forth, I guess a lot of the times when I want to be left alone he never does. But I also guess it comes with being brothers. He just knows when something is wrong, and I just know when he's off his guard. Of course, most of the time we won't say anything, hey we've got our pride. But recognizing that sometimes is just enough."

"Wait, where are you guys from? Where do you call home?" None of what he was saying was really making sense, but he was talking and Nina didn't really care.

"We're not from anywhere. Well I guess we're from Kansas, but that doesn't count. The last time we were there was a couple months ago, but before that since Dean was five. It just doesn't feel like home. I guess Palo Alto felt like home for a while. It's a neat little town, and the campus was great. Huge, but great; but I knew I didn't really fit in. It was more of me hoping that it was home. I guess home wasn't ever really a _place_, but lately it's felt like the road. Not really the road I mean, but the impala and Dean. He's really the only family I have left, and the best friend I've probably had. We've just been closer and together longer than most siblings, and I feel fine with Dean. I guess we're doing what we're supposed to, and I just feels right, even though I never really wanted to be doing this."

As Nina was about to speak, she heard the voices from inside grow louder. Dean and Chelsea were arguing about his precious car and why it mattered so much.

"I'm going to go check out what's going inside, I'll be back," Nina said as she got up, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

"Okay, you know what arguing with you about the car is worthless," Dean said growing louder and louder. "Even though you're too arrogant to understand _why_ that car is such a beauty, you should at _least_ be concerned that all the cars are gone. I don't know about you, but in my _normal_ day my car never up and disappears, and trust me my _normal_ days aren't so normal."

"Look, I don't know what your problem is," Chelsea added, but through the screaming and arguing going on, no one noticed the soft plead for Dean coming from outside.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, getting a little bored of this girl's attitude, the blonde hair really fit her well.

"He's outside, really is a sucker for that crap nature…" Nina said, surprised at how quickly their argument had started and ended.

"Okay well I'm going to go talk to him, don't do anything stupid," Dean said as he made his way outside. It was dark, and Dean could feel the wind across his face. Yeah, retrieving Sam out of the dark, cold, outside was exactly what Dean wanted to do. But as he stepped farther out on to the porch, he found Sam nowhere. He looked around him, the porch wasn't that big. Sam was supposed to be sitting outside, and if he was, he'd be on the porch.

"Nina!" Dean called startled by his own tone.

"Yeah?" Nina responded coming outside and appearing by her side.

"He was sitting on the porch right?"

"Uh, yeah, where else would he go?"

"Sam? Sam!" Dean was getting worried now. He had hoped Sam had found some pretty flower and was just going to pick it or something like that. But Sam wasn't answering him. "SAMMY! Where the fuck are you? ANSWER ME!"

The only response Dean got was from the TV Chelsea had apparently just turned on.


	5. Home

A/N

First of all, I love blondes. Some of my best friends are blonde. I have nothing against them, just going with the whole stereotypical blonde joke thing. Chapter six will be up soon, and I don't know if I will continue this story. I like writing it, but I don't think anyone likes it. If you do, let me know and I'll keep writing it. Otherwise I'll just cut it short…

Chapter Five

The phone broke the silence first. Neither Dean nor Nina felt like answering it, so Chelsea got up for it.

"Hello?" Chelsea asked. Silence fell on the room once again as Chelsea listened intently to the line. "Oh god, that's horrible. Yeah sure, I'll tell her. Thanks for calling, bye." She turned her gaze towards Nina.

"That was Adam, Jay just died…" this caused both Nina and Dean to look up.

"How many friends did you say went home?" Dean asked glancing over at Chelsea to make sure he wasn't saying anything that would weird her out.

"Well, other than Jay and that other girl, three." Nina replied.

"And they all went home?"

"Yeah, which means Sam will be fine. He's probably at home already."

"That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't _have_ a home."

"What?" Chelsea asked, making herself known to the conversation again.

"We just never stayed anywhere long enough. We went from town to town, living basically on the road. I mean Sam settled down at Stanford for four years for school and all, but I don't think he's ever going to want to back there. He would never call that home, not after… well anyways. We don't have a home. Sam doesn't have a home."

"Yes he does," Nina stated. She stated it like a fact, one of those facts the whole world knew. It was almost like she had just stated the sky was blue.

"No he doesn't," these girls were really starting to get on Dean's nerves. They should both be blonde was the next thought that filled his mind. Right after, he knows Sam better than anyone and where was he, of course.

"Yes he does," Nina stated again, raising her voice this time.

"Look, I get it. Everyone has a home, a place they belong. Now get over your fantasy perfect normal world, it's not true."

"I never said everyone has a home, I said Sam has a home."

"And where would that be, if you know him so well?"

"Sam said," Nina was gritting her teeth now. "Sam said that home wasn't a _place_ for him. We were talking outside, before, well before he was gone. He said that home was on the road. Wait no actually; he said home was in the impala with you. He said he felt right, he felt fine. Made it seem like home was more of a feeling to him."

Silence swept over the room once again, it seemed to be a trend at the moment. Both Nina and Dean sat thinking. If home was a _feeling_ to Sam, and it was with Dean and the impala, then why wasn't he back here yet?

"Hey you guys," Chelsea broke the silence, once again making her presence noticed. Both faces turned towards her, one was silent and thinking, while the other was boring into her like a flame with worry written all over it. She said the first brilliant and useful comment since she had gotten there. "If Sam feels at home with Dean _and_ the impala, he's not coming home. Dean's here, and the impala, well it's not here."

Sam woke up to find ballroom music playing; it was the kind of music they played at those fancy parties back in the old days. He couldn't tell where the noise came from, but it really wasn't helping his throbbing headache at the time. Suddenly the music stopped, and was replaced by a voice. The voice sounded like someone talking on the radio, once again one of those old radios back in the day.

"Home's a nice place. When you get where you're going and you're nearing your end, go home. Everyone leaves home at some point, but who's never gone back? If you haven't, while you're lying on your deathbed, you just want to go home."

"What the fuck…" Sam whispered as the sound went back to ballroom music. This was making no sense, he had no idea where he was, oh and better yet, he couldn't see. Once again the voice started up, this time directly talking to Sam as if he had called in or something.

"Boy, don't you ever go home? It's not nice to leave home. Think about what you left behind, those poor souls. And you should be punished. Poor–"

"Home, what the fuck are you talking about? Better yet, who are you? No wait, where am I?"

"Poor girl, trying to trust you, but that's the thing- you can't trust anyone in this world," the voice continued talking to Sam, but ignoring his concerns.

"What girl? I don't know what you're talking about. Dean? Dean?" Sam was getting irritated now, and thoughts of Dean filled his head. Where was Dean? Was he missing, or was Dean? Probably him, since neither Nina nor Chelsea was with him. Okay so if he was missing, oh no, Dean was probably looking for him. But that wouldn't help, he was in, well, looking around for the first time, Sam noticed he wasn't in a room. No, he was outside. But he wasn't outside. It was completely white, nothing around him but white. He felt like he was in that book Flatland he had read once when he was sixteen. He had been pretending to do research, but instead he was reading a book for school. He couldn't make out any shapes, and he had felt for walls, no walls. But what was he standing on?

"Boy, you can't have more than one home. You need to say goodbye, and it's time for you to go home." And that's it. The voice was gone; it was back to the ballroom dancing music. Sam frustrated with the situation began to panic. He was looking for a way out, or in, he wasn't really sure. He was looking for anything. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone, but found it wasn't there.

Standing in the same spot, afraid to move in case he well fell, Sam began to slow his panics and think. It was during his solo thinking time, blocking out the ballroom dancing music, that Sam remembered it. Nina. Nina had said that her friends were taken, and then appeared at home. He must've been taken by the demon, or whatever it was. So, that's what all that talk about home was. Now he got it, each person had come here, heard the awful ballroom dancing music, heard the voice, and wanted to go home. It was their chance to go home before they died.

Where was home? It wasn't hard for Sam to answer. Home was a place he felt safe, a place he wanted to be. It was a place where his family would be, a place he would run to. Home was Dean, the impala, and the road. But why wasn't he going home then? That's when he remembered the rest. He, unlike everyone else whose home had been an actual building, could not go home.

But that's just it. Sam couldn't go anywhere until Dean was back in the impala. He was stuck, in nowhere.


	6. Confessions

A/N

SOOO sorry for the long wait! Competitions and homework have had me over my head, and I know that's not much of an excuse. I don't imagine that anyone was dying waiting for the next chapter, but I've also hit a road block. I'm at the point where I know what's _going_ to happen, it's just getting there. I hope you guys like this, and once again sorry for the wait.

Chapter Six

That was about it. In one day, Dean had lost two of the most important things in his life, his car and Sam. It's not like either had just left, he had actually lost them like you'd lose your keys if you hid them. He wasn't going to stop until he found at _least _Sam. And then he'd probably make Sam go with him to find his car.

"Look Dean, we're going to help you find Sam, but don't you think we should all sleep a little first?" Nina asked breaking the silence first this time. Lately silence had become very familiar to the three.

"Hey I wasn't asking for your help, go sleep away all you like," Dean lashed back.

"No, I mean don't you think you should get some sleep? You're probably really stressed."

"Stressed?" Dean smirked. "You think I'm stressed? That's funny. What were you hoping for? Worry, depression? I'm sorry I can't do that. Can you hand me the phone?"

Nina stared in confusion while Chelsea handed Dean the phone and walked off.

Sam had gotten tired of thinking. He wasn't sure that thinking was really going to help right now. It's not like anything was attacking him. His current problem was getting out of nowhere. He looked up again to remember why he hadn't moved. It wasn't that he was scared, he was just unsure. With these types of things you wanted to be sure. He thought about waiting for Dean to figure it all out, but he didn't want to count on anything. Sure, Dean had always been an expert at getting Sam out of the situations he managed to get himself into, but this was just plain weird. How was Dean supposed to find this place? It didn't make any sense, something was missing.

Even though he had tried to steer himself away from thinking and more towards actions, Sam wasn't accomplishing much. It was that thought there that perked Sam into thinking that maybe, just maybe, figuring out as much as he could about whatever this was that might help him get out.

"Okay this is getting stupid. I'm not going to wait right here until Dean can save my ass. No, this is my fucking battle."

Sam started to put the pieces together when he noticed something small about twenty yards away. He looked a little harder trying to figure out what it was. It was when it started ringing that Sam understood what was lying twenty yards in front of him. His only chance was twenty yards in front of him, and he didn't know how to get to it.

"Damnit Sam, pick up the phone" Dean was frustrated. This was not how he expected things to go, and this wasn't going to fly with Dean Winchester.

"Um Dean, what was the point of that?" Nina asked reminding Dean that yes there were other people in the room.

"Well just in case you were wondering, it rung eight times before getting the voicemail, so his phone is obviously on," was the only response Nina received with a glare. Chelsea had left the two to argue a while ago, claiming that she didn't know anything so wouldn't be of much help. Dean couldn't help but agree.

"Um, it's just. I wasn't completely honest with you…"

"What now?" Dean asked now completely facing Nina.

"It's just," Nina continued ignoring the gaze that made her nervous. "I don't know your dad. My dad's never known your dad; he's been dead for a couple of years. I was there when all of my friends disappeared, and I knew it was going to happen. I kind of know what this thing is, it talks to me."

"WHAT?" Dean screamed. This was not going to be her lucky day.

"I was going to tell you, I actually never planned on lying to you, but I didn't think you guys would help me…"

"Okay wait. So first of all, you lied. Second of all, you lied. And wait, you said you could talk to it?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Then why don't you fucking ask it where Sam is?"

"Because I know where Sam is…"


	7. ToDo Lists

A/N

Hey all! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Not much action, but I still hope you like it. I liked writing this chapter. Anyway, got a new spark for the story, and I think I'm going to write more tonight and get the next chapter or two! up by tomorrow. I promise by Sunday at least chapter eight will be up!

Chapter Seven

"You're telling me that you _know_ where Sam is?" Dean was shocked, utterly and completely shocked. Dean wasn't going to let Sam and his impala fly. He wasn't going to let not finding Sam fly. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let _this_ fly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said," Nina smirked. This was her moment, the moment she'd been waiting for. There's nothing like shattering someone's world, especially someone who had a small, delicate world.

"You're going to fucking tell me where he is now," Dean stated. "You're going to tell me how to get to him, and you're going to FUCKING TELL ME HE'S OKAY!"

"He's okay," Nina couldn't hold back the amusement.

"You didn't fucking answer the rest."

"That's because," okay she knew this was going to be fun, but not THIS fun. "Telling you would ruin all the fun, now wouldn't it?"

"Is this a fucking game to you? Because if it is, sweetie you're playing with all the wrong pieces."

"You're right this is a game to me, and so much more. And I did pick all the right pieces."

……………………………….

His screams should've been enough. From anywhere else, one would've heard the screams. Maybe if he were locked in a basement somewhere in the middle of nowhere, well then no one would hear his screams. But this was different, hell he'd much rather be locked in a basement then here. But life doesn't always give you choices, now does it?

Maybe today was the day. He had a lifeline, everyone had one in every situation, but his was too far away for him to reach. It was always this way; there was a chance he'd be okay, but he couldn't reach it. Despite his brother's jabs at him being taller or him having long arms, he wished they were longer right now. Right now, everything that wasn't possible was possible. He was going to have to figure something out, and fast. Time is a precious thing, and he knew that for sure. He had seen too many people leave before they had time to do anything. Sure sometimes it made sense, why his brother wanted to do this. Imagine giving people back time they thought they wouldn't have. Imagine saving people who were slowly being stripped from their time.

This was it. In one day, he had lost it all. But that wasn't true. He had never really had it. All his life he was chasing something that never could've existed. No one had actually _seen_ the demon that had killed his mom and his girlfriend. No one had actually seen that thing; so therefore, it might've not been there. For all he knew, it was just some crazy person. But he knew better, he was taught to know the truth. Loyalty, honesty, those were funny words. Those meant more to him than anyone else in the world, he imagined. He knew the truth, the truth most didn't want to believe. He had a feeling that everyone knows, they just choose not to believe. God, imagine his life if he got to choose. But that was a fantasy. He was like a little girl, who fantasized about being a princess, or a little boy who wanted to save the world- in superman outfit of course. And while, that little girl never got to be a princess, or the little boy never got to save the world in a superman outfit, he would never get to choose not to believe.

His blank stare was still directed at the small cell phone twenty yards off. Today wasn't his dying day; and neither was tomorrow. If he was going to be ripped of his fantasy, then reality was going to be ripped of its life.

………………………….

Dean didn't need anything else. Well that was partially a lie; he'd love to have his mother back. But he didn't need her, hell he didn't need his dad anymore either. Dean learnt all his tricks from his dad, and learned the life he needed to. He never got attached to anyone; well with the exception of two people, his dad and Sam. Sam was the only thing that ever really meant anything to Dean, aside from his car but he'd give up his car for Sam if he absolutely had to. Sam was his only brother, best friend, enemy, fear, inspiration, and everything else. When Sam up and left for college, sure Dean was hurt, Dean wasn't enough for Sam, but Sam was more than enough for Dean. Sam wanted more, more than Dean could ever give him. But it was okay, Dean knew Sam had to find his own thing; he turned his head and wouldn't even watch him leave. He had work to do and that was that.

He tried to let Sam stay out of his thoughts, but ever since the night his mom died and they had learned about all this paranormal stuff, Sam had been more than a baby brother. Now, well then, Dean was his protector. John loved both of them dearly and it was all he had left of Mary. But he loved Mary, and wanted to find her killer so bad, he often drifted from the boys. Sam was not even able to crawl, let alone sit up, when Mary had died. Ever since then Dean took care of Sam. It was like when John told him "take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back," he also said "take care of your brother forever and don't go back remember it's what you're supposed to do." Dean had taken that to heart, and not just because Sam was his baby brother, but because he actually loved him.

Sam was amazing in Dean's mind; he stood up to John, he knew what he wanted, and more than that he went for it. He gave up whatever he had to, and set off for the life Mary would've wanted him to have. Dean knew never in a million years if Mary was still alive would she allow John to raise the boys in this manner. A mother wanted her son's safe, and no one was ever safe in this line of work. But Dean loved Sam and he didn't want that to get in the way of Sam's dreams, hell everyone has dreams and Dean was disappointed when his were crushed. Dean was happy, is happy, he grew to love his line of work. Regardless of that and the fact that he loved Sam more than anyone in the world, Dean failed to visit Sam.

They were split right down the middle, and only Dean felt it. John and Sam fought, and ended their relationship then and there, but Dean watched from afar. He wanted Sam to stay, he loved Sam just as much as John did, if not more, but he wanted to see Sam happy. Sam was clearly not happy. So Dean stood in the background, and went back to work ignoring the fight the men carried out before Sam left. Sam left the next morning, no goodbye or farewells, just left. John moved on, but only because he checked up on Sam every now and then at college. Palo Alto seemed like a safe enough town, but you just never knew in these cases. Dean however could not erase Sam from his mind, he could not move on, and he could not deal. So he turned away, he told himself never to get attached to anyone, but that partially had to do with Mary dying and their line of work. Dean thought it was over, so he huddled himself together, and swore it wouldn't faze him; he couldn't have a weakness in this line of work.

It wasn't until John up and left did Dean feel completely alone. Sure when John always hunting and so present on the evil out in the world he failed to be there, but Dean got used to it. He wasn't however expecting John to leave and that's when it hit home. He had enough; John was important to him, but not nearly as much as Sam. He couldn't live without both of them. Dean went to get Sam. Sure he could've done it on his own finding his dad and all, but he wanted Sam and he needed Sam. His weakness was just too powerful, and he had to keep Sam close. Things didn't quite go as Dean hoped they would though. Dean knew it was stupid to break into Sam's apartment, but come on he was just testing if Sam was in shape. Boy was he ever in shape; Sam heard him and went after him. After putting up a little fight, Dean finally confessed he wanted a beer. Sam was taken back; finally he got to see Dean again. Sure he loved Dean and missed Dean, but he never knew how much until Dean showed up for a 'beer' that day. It was in that moment that Sam knew everything was going to change. Part of him was angry, extremely angry Dean had shown up. But his anger was torn; he was angry at Dean for not coming sooner or at least giving a call or visit, but then he was angry Dean wanted to pull him back. If only Sam knew it was more than just John going missing, but Sam wouldn't know that at least for a while. Dean had shown up, and even though he had never really gotten the puppy dog eyes down like Sam had, Dean had gotten down the make-Sam-feel-guilty look.

What were a couple nights away from Jessica? Well everything. Goodbye wasn't enough at that time, but Sam didn't know so he just went along with a goodbye anyways. "I'll be back in time for the interview," the promise still rings out in Sam's ears. Sure Sam had made it back in time for the interview, but everything had gone completely wrong. He found her, Jessica, just like Mary on the ceiling. But he didn't know it. He didn't know this is what John and Dean had seen the night Mary died above Sam's crib, and now he did. He knew it, but more than that he knew exactly what John was thinking. And more importantly he knew this was the second time he wouldn't fail to leave by himself. He stood there, well not really, but he screamed and reached for her. Sam would've been dead by now if Dean hadn't come back in. That weekend had gone by in a flash, but Sam hadn't cared, not until Jessica died. He had heard perfectly well when Dean had asked him to stay because he needed him. When Sam corrected Dean that he didn't need him, Dean had corrected it and said he wanted him there. Sam hadn't thought about it, until Jessica died and Dean was there.

Actually it hadn't quite hit home until ironically the boy's had gone back to Lawrence. Dean had pulled Sam out of the fire, stood by him through the fire, and opened his offer again when Sam had hurtfully rejected him. For Dean, it meant everything. Jessica dying had really pulled his heart strings, and not because he felt anything for her. Sam had really loved this girl at that time, who knows where it would've gone, but he really loved her now. Dean had taken him away from her for selfish reasons, because he wanted company. He had kept Sam busy while Jessica died, while Sam's only chance at a normal life and succession at one all burst into flames. But it was all that and more. It was how Sam could no longer sleep because of his dreams of Jessica, and how Sam blamed himself everyday for not being there for Jessica. That's what pulled Dean apart inside. Sure Jessica had died, but beyond that, on the greater whole, Sam had never said he wished they had gotten him home earlier, no he said he wished and shouldn't have gone at all. Dean had loved this weekend with his brother again, but no Sam wished to take it all back. And sure Sam was talking out of anger, grief, and all that shit, but that's when people really meant it.

He probably hadn't been thinking about Dean at the time, which led Dean to another scolding on himself, how could he be thinking of himself when Sam's girlfriend had just died. And Dean was feeling sorry for himself! What about the poor girl that had died? Or the poor broken Sam that would now have no chance at his true life dreams? Dean just took everything that ever mattered to Sam away, and Sam should've wanted none of Dean, but he went along with him. It was from then on that Dean truly understood he'd die inside if he let Sam get in danger. So that's how it all started, the Winchester boy's back in action, but without dad this time. They had multiple purposes this time, finding Mary and Jessica's killer, finding dad, and staying together, because they were all that was left, all each other had. They could've gone out and said, do it with as many girls as you can to keep the Winchester blood alive, but no. That's not how they were going to do it, even if Dean wouldn't have cried over that option either, they were going to stay together but most importantly they were going to end the Winchester blood line together and at once.

So they went on, having their problems and working their work, still looking for the thing that killed both Mary and Jessica. They just went about, certain they'd find the end of their mission. But it wasn't really about that anymore, sure they wanted to find that thing and seeing John briefly had sparked new hopes, but they wanted to keep going because of each other. It was enough. Dean was stuck on the idea that he might still not be enough for Sam, and that he wasn't enough to make him happy. But Sam thought otherwise; Dean was perfect. His quirks kept him alive and real, his constant

struggle to try to be strong and hidden made him human, his attempt to always have Sam's back made him a real brother, they were more than just work partners. They were brothers.

Dean had his issues though; sometimes he would be stubborn or always call the shots. Sometimes he sent Sam away out of dangers harm, but leaving himself to struggle. Sometimes he played his bad music throughout the car, and most of the time he obsessed over his car. But Sam knew it; it was part of being brothers. It was part of life, always having something you couldn't stand. At this point, there was more they loved about one another, it out weighed the hard and the bad. To Dean, Sam was outrageous. He wasn't only little Sammy anymore, even though Dean always and would always see him that way. Boy was he smart; he really did a number with that college education thing. And sure he had his strengths. He was tall, strong, and completely useful. He used his little laptop to find out everything they needed. He knew how to stand up for himself. And he knew what he wanted. But he was willing to give it up for his father, and Dean hoped for him too.

But once again Sam had his problems. He didn't listen to dad; it was a funny situation they were in. Dean was the rebel, the hard core I know what I'm doing kind of guy; the one who gets all the girls with his beautiful looks and amazing flirting skills. He was the rebel, the hot rebel everyone hated but respected. He didn't take to authority; he sure had his problems there. But Sam, he wasn't any easy ship either. He was the family rebel. He didn't want to follow the rest of the family. He wanted his own thing, his own accomplishments. He didn't listen to dad, and that was one tactic he was stubborn about. He thought he knew enough to keep himself going on his own, and he sure as hell was gorgeous. Between the two boys they had everything; the rebel, the solider, the not so good with authority, the personality, the affection, the hard shell, the softy, the understanding, the complex, everything. They were the perfect match by far.

Reflecting and blacking out was not on Dean Winchester's to-do list today. Blacking out because of a girl was even farther down on Dean's to-do list today. Unfortunately, people tend not to stick to to-do lists anymore.


	8. Do You Want Fries with That?

A/N

Omg, I'm so sorry for the delay. But you know how life goes, I'm trying. I kind of suck at this whole writing thing, so give me a break lol. I hope those of you who were waiting for this chapter is satisfied… Special thanks to Ghostwriter and Katie 05. Also, I'm working on chapter nine RIGHT NOW, which means right at the same moment I posted this. So it's coming.

Chapter Eight

He had woken up to the sounds of whispering. Opening his eyes, he almost thought he had gone blind. But that's when it all came back to him. He could barely see shapes, when he finally settled on the fact, that yes he was locked in a dark closet. The whispering had gotten louder, and now he had realized that it wasn't whispering, it was just muffled by the door. Now, they were screaming.

"Nina, we have to fucking get out of here," Chelsea's voice boomed through the room.

"Chels, I don't know how we're going to do that…" the voice brought back hatred to Dean's thoughts. Although she had knocked him out, and locked him in a closet, he wouldn't have hated her that much. Sure there would be some hate, but not as much as now. Right now, his brother could be dying, and _she_ knew how to save him. That was enough to spark the most hatred Dean had ever felt in his life.

"I'm leaving Nina," the icy tone broke Dean from his thoughts once again. "I'm leaving. I'm taking that fucking six-wheeler in the garage and you're going to have to fucking live with it. When I get pulled over for driving in on the road, I'm going to fucking tell them what happened. And you are either going to stay here, or come with me. I don't fucking care anymore."

The silence told Dean enough, and well the slamming the door. The harsh sound of the six-wheeler starting up was like salt to Dean's wounds. It wasn't that it hurt; it was more like, his only chance of getting out of here. Sure, he could walk, he was tough. But he wasn't sure he could make it back to any civilization, it was pretty far. The closet door swung open, allowing light to filter through the room, stinging at Dean's eyes.

"Good morning sunshine."

"So here's the question everyone wants to know," Dean was tired, irritated, and just about done. It was time to get straight to the point. "How would a girl like you, know about a guy like me?" His hands dared to move along with every word.

"Sweetie you're famous, everyone knows about you in _our_ world."

"Our world?" Dean cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Wake up Deanie. You and you're goddamned family are not the only one's who know about the life behind the walls."

"Actually darling, I'm fully aware of that. My question is how you know me."

"When you rip my life away from me, I'll rip yours."

……………

At any other point in his life, he would've been done. He would've jumped off his little ice berg, or whatever you wanted to call it, and seen what was beyond this place. But today, he knew he wasn't the only one counting on getting out. Maybe, there wasn't an out. That was the point. But why, why had someone been so keen on sending people home?

"What's so great about home anyways?" His voice broke the silence. And although he wasn't talking to anyone in particular, because well there was no one else there, he hoped someone would hear anyways. "Why is it that the things we love the most, are what define home? What would give me a little piece of what I want just to take it away?"

Sam's thoughts were running wild. He wasn't going to let some home-sending-bitch fuck with him or Dean. But he had to figure it out first. The only part that made no sense was what it did. Most of the things the Winchesters dealt with wanted to kill, wanted to end, because that's what happened to them; they wanted to be known. But this thing, this thing was giving you hope, only to show you it never lasted. And that's when it hit him.

"Only when it wants to be known…"

……………

"I've never known you in my life before this," he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself of it. Although he was sure he had never met her before, something was pulling at his strings.

"Maybe, that's where life went wrong for Dean Winchester."

……………

"…It only wants you to feel the pain it felt."

………………

"I don't get it," his confused look had said enough, only the words told it.

"You listen to country music?" Nina asked.

"Um, no," Dean responded not really understanding the relevance of the question.

"Then I suppose you've never heard that Tim McGraw song, 'Do You Want Fries with That?'"

"No, tell me how it goes," Dean asked trying to buy time until he could figure this out.

"Now we ain't ever met before, but I know who you are."

The look on Dean's face could be called stunned, taken back, surprised, astonished, aghast, or shocked, but none of those expressions really explained Dean's face at that moment.

………………

"What mattered most was ripped away."


	9. I'm a Fighter

A/N

Hey two chapters in one day, I'm getting better! Lol, yes this is soon coming to an end. But I don't think it'll be for a couple more chapters, but we'll see. Anyways, I'm going to go on and continue with chapter ten, and maybe I'll get that up today too! Hope you enjoy, I know _exactly_ what's going to happen now.

Chapter Nine

Now it all made sense. If only he could get to Dean, and tell him that everything would be okay _until _they saw each other. Sam now understood that what this thing wanted to do was rip away the thing that mattered most from you. And it was doing just what had been done to it. If only he could tell Dean that they had enough time as long as Sam stayed right here.

But there was two things that made everything go wrong, once again for Sam. First, he couldn't tell Dean and if he did, then everything would be over anyways. And second, he wouldn't be okay if he stayed here.

…………

"Shocking huh?" When silence was the only answer Nina received, she spoke again. "Sweetie, I know you back and forth. You took away my life without knowing it, but I'll take away yours knowing it."

"You don't know what my life _is_," it was meant to be a statement, but it came out more like a question.

"Sam."

"What?"

"Sam's your life," once again Nina was treated with silence. "It's the details."

"Excuse me?"

"You were never good with details, those were Sam's job."

"What?"

"You never pay attention to the details. You do your job, and you do it right. You don't care for everything in between, you left that part for Sam. Sam picked up your slack, because you didn't care."

"I don't know what you're talking about," and that was an honest answer.

"In every hunt and every job you faced, you did what you had to. But you didn't care for the people it effected. You didn't leave any room for sympathy. You basically felt that you were showing them enough by getting rid of their problem. And plus, thanks never meant anything to you, so what would sorry mean to them? You let Sam deal with the people, and you dealt with the evil. Part of you doesn't trust the evil with Sam, and part of you just doesn't want to deal with the grieving or the complications people give you. But Sam did. That's his nature, he cares. It's what he does, and you respect that because Sam's all you've ever had in your life. He _is_ your life, and he _always_ will be."

"I _know_ who I am thank you very much, it's _you_ I don't know," Dean reminded her. Who was this girl, and why did she know him so well?

"Me? I'm the damsel in distress. The one you saved years ago, whatever. The one your family, you, dad, and bro, saved. The one who you saved, but never saw, knew, or cared for, I'm the people."

"I wouldn't exactly call _this_ thanks, but if you need help, I know better ways of showing it."

"Funny and cocky, I forgot you were those too."

"Please do go on with your story, I can't wait for an ending."

"Eleven year old Dean Winchester thinks he's the shit. I'll never forget that. I'll never forget the day the big hero, once again being Dean Winchester, walking in and sitting directly in front of me in that small blue house. I'll never forget hearing the first words that came out of his words being, 'alright, what's the scope?' I'll never forget falling in love with him, and him walking out without glancing at me once."

"A love story, tragic, anyways do go on."

"Hotshot thinks he's got it all. He's in, he's out, and he's done. You walked in, didn't look at me, did your job, and left."

"I honestly don't understand how I _ruined_ your life."

"Sam means more to you than anything, and you'd hate to lose him. You meant more to me than anything, and I never had you."

"Okay, so you what like fell in love with me when I was what eleven? And I was supposed to know this…"

"You took away my life Dean."

"And I'll take away so much more if I don't find Sam."

……………

"What matters the most was ripped away," he repeated the words just to hear them again. "But why, if it knows what matters the most to people, did it _take away_ the impala from Dean, just so I couldn't go 'home'?"

If the silence was the answer Sam was hoping for, then that was what he got. But at that point, it didn't matter to him anymore. He was stuck, by himself, and he wasn't going to sit in the silence. Obviously he wasn't the only one that agreed with that.

As soon as Sam had felt all hope was lost and he was stuck here forever, the room started moving. Everything was spinning around him, _except_ for the little iceberg he stood on. He watched as his cell phone disappeared, only to be replaced by a screen.

"Good thing I didn't move," was the only thing Sam said before he started watching the screen. All around him, he watched as moments from his precious life played out. Every time Dean had saved him, stood up for him, helped him, or cared for him, was playing out in front of him. And all Sam could was watch.

"If you won't go home, I'll take you home."

…………………..

At that moment, Dean was done. He didn't care for the sick love story he was hearing, and he didn't care what was happening. He pretended to strike up conversation just to keep her busy. But the moment he was done cutting through the rope with his knife, he first thanked himself for being so utterly smart to always carry one with him, and second he leaped on her.

"You may know a lot about me and my family," he drew close to her ear only to whisper what he was saying. "But there's one thing you obviously don't know and trust me it's important. If you fuck with Sammy, I'll make you wish you never lived."

…………..

He watched as he got beaten up as a little six year old for not giving up his lunch money. It then flashed to the part where Dean came to beat up the tough third graders who did it. The screen then flashed to the time when Sam had been out hunting with John and Dean for his first time. They were hunting a werewolf and hoping that something this simple would be good for his first time, John had told the two boys they needed to spilt up. But when Sam had walked a good twenty minutes by himself, only to find the werewolf staring directly at him, he found it hard to move. As the werewolf leapt forward, Sam would've been gone if it had not been for the sound of a shotgun off to the right. Dean had been there, like he was and always would be.

And in that moment that Sam recalled his first, and disastrous, hunt, Sam reminded himself that yes Dean would always be there.

…………

"Impressive."

"Oh great, another one," Dean stated before he threw himself around to face the man leaning against the wall by the closet door. There was only one thing wrong with this man, and that was that it wasn't a man. It looked like a man, but Dean had seen enough demon's in his life to know, this wasn't a man. "Where's Sam!"

"Wherever you want him to be," was all Dean heard before the 'man' in front of him took off. Where he was going to, Dean had no idea, but he did know that he was following close in his footsteps. He barely had time to grab the shotgun before the man was out of the house and running up the road.

"Why the FUCK is this thing _running_?" was all Dean said as he ran behind it up the road. A couple of hills up and down some dirt roads, Dean finally saw the thing ran into a cabin. The cabin was small enough that it only had one room, and this was finally his chance. He ran inside only to find the thing wasn't there. There was a smaller room, he suspected a bathroom, which had a closed door. Whatever this thing was, _had_ to be in there if it was only _running_. He ran closer to the door, and faced it. "Please let this be over…"

Dean kicked the door and held the shotgun up. He wasn't sure what was behind the door, but he sure as hell wasn't taking any chances. Maybe, if he was lucky, that damned son of a bitch would be behind it and he'd catch him off guard. He'd take him with one shot, and that'd be the end of it, Dean could happily walk out and go back to the house for a quick shower and a nap. Of course, that was assuming that the bitch was behind the door, and that Sam would let him take the shower first. Sure he had his older brother pulls, but Sam also had his baby brother pulls. Hell, Dean's chances of getting the shower first were pretty good; it was the nap part that would be skeptical. He pushed aside those distracting thoughts and slammed the door again with his foot. This time, it came free; swinging forward with such great force that damned bitch would've lost their footing if they'd been behind the door. But that was it, _if _they had been behind the door; it was that simple. No one was behind that damned door.


	10. Reunion

A/N

Okay, so I know some of the other chapters recently have been short, and this one's pretty short too, but remember this is my first fanfic, so bear with me. Also, I've been waiting to write this part of the story, because well, you'll see. But anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I'm trying to keep them coming until I finish the story. Also, I'm thinking about sequels, but we'll see I haven't really gotten any ideas yet. If anyone of you gets an idea, tell me I'd LOVE to hear them!

Chapter Ten

"Fuck," was all Dean could manage to say. He looked around him, if the thing wasn't in this bathroom, or in this cabin, he had surely lost it. But he couldn't give up just yet, he had to find Sam. He started making his way out the cabin and towards the trees, heading into the woods clueless of where he was going.

…………..

Dean had always been there in the moments that Sam had needed him, but something told Sam that this was not one of those times. If he had initially been the one in danger, he might've thought so, but something was telling Sam that he had to find Dean, and fast. Sam assumed that Dean had had this same feeling when he had run in and pulled Sam out of the fire that had engulfed Jessica, and now he knew just how Dean had known to come back.

…………..

Dean walked down the dirt road. It wasn't that he didn't want to go head on completely into the woods, it was just, he didn't know the place and he was far from being prepared. Right now, he had a shotgun filled with rock salt, and he wasn't sure that was going to do it. He was walking down the road, when he saw something just ahead of him. Figuring it was the 'man', Dean ducked behind the nearest tree. He inched his way towards the figure ahead of him, making his way quietly through the trees just next to the road. He couldn't be seen. Dean was slightly prepared you could say. Knowing the 'man' was just in front of him gave him the upper hand, but just having rock salt might serve as its own problem. Not wanting to take any chances, Dean lifted his gun up, put his target in the center, never really looking at it, and shot.

When all Dean heard was a clunk, he was surprised. Getting up from behind his tree, Dean made his way to the figure ahead of him.

"Shit," Dean had not expected this. His shock finally wore off as he realized that he had in fact shot at _his car_. "So bitch, you hid my car in the _woods_? I bet you didn't think I would find it!"

Finally something had gone right, and although he was mad at himself for shooting his car, there was only one thing he needed before he left this place.

………….

Maybe it was the fact that the 'movie' had stopped playing. Or maybe it was that the ballroom music which had greeted Sam had started up again. That's when Sam had known that Dean had indeed found his dearly beloved impala. Sam had never in his life been more excited about Dean seeing that damned impala.

………………

He hadn't really thought about it. Seeing his dear car had distracted him. To say he was surprised when he heard the bushes rustling near by was an understatement. But what shocked him even more was the voice he heard coming from that direction.

"Dean? Dean, where are you?"

"Sammy?"

"It's Sam," if someone told Dean that one day he'd hear Sam say that and never be happier in his life, Dean would've thought they were lying, but now Dean knew it was true.

"Damnit Sam, where the fuck were you? Are you okay?" Dean asked as he scanned Sam with his eyes for any injuries.

"I don't know where I was, I'm fine though. But what happened? And where are we now?"

"Let's see, where do I start? The bitch, yeah apparently we helped her family like when you were seven and she like fell in love with me. I obviously never noticed her, and apparently that just ruined her life, so she decided to ruin my life. Quite fascinating if you catch my drift."

"Okay great Dean, but where is she now?"

"She's kind of tied up in a closet in the house right now, I got occupied."

"With…?"

"Oh some kind of demon or something, I don't know. He ran up from the house, and I followed him. I just found my car, and then boom here we are."

"What about the other girl, Chelsea?"

"I don't know she took off with the six-wheeler a while ago. I bet she's off in civilization as far away from this fucking hell as she could get."

"And that's all you found out?"

"Well I'm guessing it's more than you."

"Man it was weird, I was like nowhere. I woke up standing, and it was white. Everything was white. I didn't move the whole time, but when I woke up there was ballroom music and something was talking. I don't remember what it said, some crap about home, and then it stopped. After that, well my cell phone rang and I saw it. It was a little ways off though and I didn't know if I could get it. I'm assuming that was you by the way. And then, after thinking and talking to myself for a while, everything turned into a movie. It was like all around me was a screen, except for where my two feet where. I was watching all this shit that happened. You know like my first hunt-"

"Haha, that was classic!"

"Dean…"

"Right yeah, what else?"

"Well the thing just told me that if I wouldn't go home, it'd take me or something like that. And then after a while of watching old stuff it all stopped. The ballroom music just started again, and then I guess I fell asleep. Just woke up over there in those bushes, and that's when I found you."

"Or more like I found you."

"Whatever floats your boat," Sam finished.

"Okay let's get out of here and leave this place in the dust."

"Um Dean, we kind of have to find this thing and finish it off."

"Tell me why again?"

"Because, when the people go home they always end up dying. So unless we find it and kill it, I'm going to die."

"Alright so, what do we know?" Dean was ready to get this done with and leave. From what Dean could tell Sam looked to be in the same state.

"Well we know this girl knows us right?"

"Sure, we know that the bitch planned this. We know that she knew us, and we know I _ruined_ her life apparently. We also know she was planning on killing you, just to show the effect to me. We know that there's some kind of demon or something involved, I saw it. I ran after it, that's how I got here. The weird thing is it _ran_."

"Right, that is weird. What'd it look like? I mean did you even see it?"

"Yeah, it definitely talked to me too. All it said though was 'impressive' and something about you being wherever I wanted you to be. But it looked like a_ man_, just a _normal man_. It took me a second to realize it wasn't a man."

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"Um, I don't know. It was wearing all black, I remember that. Yeah, its eye's were definitely red too. They were like blazing red. It was kind of pale white too, like some bitch that had been spending the last four winters and summers locked in a dark house."

"Well, we know what it looks like. We know its motives, and we know we don't have that much time. Now all we got to do is kill it…"


	11. Seeing Black

A/N

Okay SUPER short chapter. But bare with me, bare with me. I guess I must say that this is finally coming to an end. I know, I know. Actually, I kind of like how this chapter ends. Anyways, I hope to be putting up the next chapter soon. And I was thinking, I kind of want to keep writing fanfics, obviously, but it might be fun to just make them a series. So I guess I'll be thinking of a sequel soon, and if anyone has any ideas as the end nears, just let me know! Thanks again!

Chapter Eleven

There was only one problem with finding the car; Dean had forgotten where his keys were.

"Dean, what the fuck, you lost your keys?"

"Sorry Sammy, but I tho-"

"It's Sam." Dean glared at Sam but continued on.

"I _thought_ that if I didn't have the car, the keys wouldn't be of any use to me. So I left them in my _bag_ which happens to be in the _house_."

"Great," Sam ignored the glares that Dean sent in his direction. "How far is the house?"

"Far enough,"

"Dean…"

"What _Sammy_?" Dean answered gingerly, adding an emphasis to Sam's name.

"It's _Sam_." But Sam had barely finished saying his sentence before Dean took off at a jog. "Dean, where the fuck are you going?"

"Back to the house," Dean was getting pissed off. For once in his life, he didn't have the answers. For once in his life, he had made a mistake. Sam kept pestering him about what to do, why he didn't have his keys, and so on. But Dean had taken enough. The fact of the matter was he _didn't_ know what to do. And for once in his life, Dean couldn't call his dad.

……………

They had made it back to the house in one piece. Although neither had intentions of grabbing the keys and heading back up to the car, they figured it would have to happen seeing as all the weapons were in the trunk of the impala. Dean had made his way to the room they had been staying in. He was going through his stuff while Sam waited patiently at the door, the boys facing opposite directions from each other.

"Dean…"

"What?" Dean responded over his shoulder.

"I don't think we're going to have time to go back up to the car," Dean whipped around to look at Sam. And what Dean saw almost made his heart stopIn the mere seconds between Sam talking and Dean whipping around, Sam had somehow managed to get on the floor, with a man standing over him with a knife.

"Don't move," the man Dean had seen earlier said. He was saying it to Dean, but looking at Sam. Dean took a step forward, obviously ignoring the threat coming his way. "I said, _don't_ move."

"Okay, wait," Dean had to buy time. He needed something, but everything was locked in the trunk of his beloved impala which happened to be a _long_ walk away. He had to figure out a plan.

"I _said_ don't move," anger was most apparent on this 'man's' tone.

"Don't hurt him."

"Don't move," Dean had taken to staring the 'man' in the eyes. It was staring right back at him, and they seemed lost in a staring contest, neither willing to look away. Both had been too stuck in their staring to notice what else what was going on. Neither had noticed Sam wiggle his way out from underneath the 'man'. But Dean had not been taught to be blind, and not being able to see the entire room counted as blind. So as Sam slowly stood up behind the 'man', Dean was quick to notice.

"What's your favorite color?" the question took the 'man' by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, what's your favorite color?" Dean didn't take his eyes away from the still going staring contest. And when silence was the only response Dean received, he went on to break the silence once again. "I hope you like black."

"What?" the 'man' didn't see the relevance of it, and he was getting angrier by the minute at Dean's foolish games.

"You're going to be seeing a lot of it soon," was the last thing Dean got in before Sam threw himself up onto the 'man' and Dean watched as the two hit the floor with an exceptionally loud thud.


	12. Fear

A/N

Okay, so I've had this written for a while, but I wanted to find a better ending to the chapter and try and make it longer. You guys are going to have to deal with this, because I'm sorry I can't do much better, yes I suck at writing. But um, I hope you like this chapter, and things are going to start ending. I think the next chapter will be coming up soon.

Chapter Twelve

There was never a time in the Winchester world that any demon would go unconscious because of a heavy fall. There was never a time in the Winchester world that any Winchester had failed to notice this. This is why when Sam and the unknown man hit the floor, Dean was surprised to find the 'man' didn't move. It was in this moment that Dean finally understood why this demon had in fact looked like a man.

"A possession…"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked while picking himself up from off of the unnamed man.

"Sam, it's a possession," Dean raked his fingers through his hair. "That right there is not our demon. That is a man. This explains the running…"

"Alright, I say one of us stays here and watches this shit, and the other goes and get's the car. You know what, you go get the impala. I'll stay here. Just make sure to grab Dad's journal and some holy water, I'm sure we can exorcise this thing and be done with it."

If Dean had heard anything Sam had said, he failed to show it. Before Sam was done speaking, Dean was already out of the room heading for the closet down the hall.

"Dean, come on man. Where are you going?" Still no response as Sam willed himself to walk away from the man currently lying on the floor in the doorway. He followed behind Dean, trying to keep up with Dean's short, but steady, steps.

"Dean, answer me now. You're starting to freak me out." But once again Sam barely had time to squeeze the words out before Dean had launched himself at the closet door. Dean quickly turned the handle, and as the door swung open, stopped dead in his tracks. At Sam's quick pace he had failed to notice Dean's sudden stop, therefore running into the backside of Dean, he braced himself for yet another fall.

"Haha, do you guys always enter a room like that?" Nina's caustic tone cut through Sam's ears. Sam quickly picked himself up, not daring to stay on top of Dean longer than he should, and held out a hand to help Dean up. Dean neither took the hand, nor refused it. He simply stood up, back faced to Sam, and looked the girl in the corner directly in the eyes. The constant need for staring contests was starting to piss Sam off.

"Sam," Dean started, never taking his eyes away from the girl still seated in front of him. "I don't think it's a normal possession. We would've needed holy water to get the demon out of that guy if it was."

"Smart kid," Nina's voice sent a chill down Sam's spine. There was obviously something going on that Sam didn't know about, and no one seemed to want to explain it to him. "Always were on top of your game, _Dean_." Once again, the tone she put to Dean's name sent more chills down Sam's spine.

"There are two things in this world that I have always, and will always, hate," Dean counted on his fingers so as to express his point even more. "One, being my first priority, I hate things that fuck with my family. Two, I hate surprises."

"You know, for being so protective over little Sammy over here, you seem to get extremely pissed off at his presence."

Sam was sure that if he had the chance, he would've corrected Nina on the nickname. It was Dean's nickname to use, and even more important, Dean actually wasn't allowed to use it. But Dean had beat him to the punch, once again.

"Don't you _dare_ call him Sammy again, or-"

"Or what, I'd like to hear whatever threat you can throw my way." At this comment, Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't be so smart-assed if I were you. If you haven't noticed, you're kind of tied to a chair, in a fucking closet." As if moving his hands around wildly stressed his point out even more, Dean continued to do so.

"Dean, you underestimate me."

"No sweetie, you underestimate what a mad Winchester can do." This caused the room to become silent for one second, one second long enough for Sam to finally get a word in.

"Um excuse me," Sam shuffled closer to Dean's back. "But if you guys haven't forgotten, I'm still here. And I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about, but would someone care to explain?" He had tried to say it nicely, but it had come out more of as a grunt and a tell-me-now tone.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. One would've thought you weren't so slow to catch on."

"Sam," Dean turned around to face Sam for the first time. "Remember that time when you were ten, and Dad and I went hunting? Well remember, how you were old enough, but Dad wouldn't let you go?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it was because of the demon we were fighting. It was this fucking idiot who had been trying to conjure something or the other, but instead brought this demon. Well anyways, this demon could do this kind of possession like thing, but the only difference was, it could only possess you if you were scared. That's why Dad wouldn't let you come along, he thought you'd get scared and get possessed."

"So, what'd you guys do?"

"Well…"


	13. I Lied

A/N

Alright, so I said I wasn't going to finish this. But you know what, I'm trying. It's been bugging me that I didn't finish it, so sorry if it's a crap ending or whatever. But this is what I got. Btw, it's not meant as suicidal thoughts, it's different, I swear. You just got to stretch your mind for me…

Chapter Thirteen

By the time Sam had reached the impala, it had gotten dark. Dean had sent him up to get the car and of course the weapons. Dean had said he should stick around to watch everything at the house, but when Sam was half way through his trek, he realized Dean just didn't want to hike back up. As Sam walked by the lake, and noticed the sun going down, he made his way running to the car. At a fast speed he started up the car and maneuvered it around trees back towards the lake. As soon as the lake was in sight, he stopped the car and got out. Sam walked to the front of the car and sat down on the dashboard.

"Wow, if Dean saw me doing this I'd be dead," he was talking to no one at all. For a minute, he watched the sun go down. He pretended that he didn't have to make it back down to kill some paranormal thing. For a single moment, Sam pretended that everything was okay.

……………………….

As soon as he heard the sound of his dear beloved impala, he jumped up. As he moved down the hall at a full on sprint, Dean burst the door open to find Sam barely making it out of the driver's seat.

"Sam, inside now," Dean called as Sam threw him the keys. "Watch the girl, I'll get the stuff. Here take this."

Sam caught the shotgun and moved inside the house, back towards to closet down the hall. Dean, still in his rush, started digging through the weapons hidden in the trunk looking for whatever he might need.

Dean quickly made his way back down the hall. Performing an exorcism would be easy; they had even done it on a plane going down. Dean quickly placed everything on the ground in the doorway of the closet.

"Dean…"

"What Sam?"

"We don't have the much time."

"I'm fully aware of that Sherlock."

"No Dean, you don't understand," Dean ignored Sam's comment. It was irrelevant. All he wanted to do was get this over with, and now they knew how to. "Dean just listen to me for a second! This is important. You think you know everything, but trust me I _know_ something you're going to want to know."

"Make it quick, Snappy," that only resolved to Sam sending daggers in Dean's direction. Sam vaguely remembered watching Snappy the Dinosaur on TV when he was stuck in the motel rooms while Dean and John were hunting.

"The minute I was sent back from the place, it started a countdown."

"Yeah well I think that's the least of our worries Sam. Think about it this way, those other people didn't die until a week at the least after it happened. You still got time, don't wet yourself over it."

"Dean, that's not the point. Obviously this was before it was being threatened. Don't you think it'll change it's time span now?"

"Sam look, there's nothing we can do about it. We're doing everything we can already, and trust me; I'm going as fast as I can."

"But maybe we shouldn't…" Now Dean stopped what he was doing. With a single movement, he slammed the closet door shut so Nina could not hear any more of their conversation, and spun around getting up to face Sam.

"Maybe we shouldn't what?" No answer. "Sam, spit it out."

"Maybe we just shouldn't do anything this time…"

"Sam-"

"No wait! Don't say anything. Just listen for a second. Dean we're not getting anywhere. We've found dad sure, and maybe he's got a lead on the thing that killed Mom, but Dean we're just as close as three years ago. Dad may know something, but he doesn't want us to know. And he's told us a million times that it's powerful, and dangerous, and what not. He's told a million times that it's not going to be easy. Well Dean, what if we do find it? What if it kills us? I don't know about you, but I'd much rather be killed by something that didn't have anything to do with this demon. It just makes sense, why give it what it wants? It probably knows what's going to happen, dad even said so himself, it's smart. I'm not saying I want to die though, but come on. This is one hunt that would be painless to die in. And I don't know it just seems like we're running cold water all the time, I'm getting sick of it. I'm getting sick of going nowhere, we're nothing anymore Dean. I don't want-"

"Stop it. That's enough Sam."

"But Dean, it would make it easier to kill it. I know it would. And plus, after you kill this thing, you and Dad can go kill the demon, you guys don't need me."

"Yes Sam, we need you."

"No you don't, you guys hunted without me before, you'll be fine."

"Sam, sure we could hunt without you, but come on. Three's better than two. And plus, we don't just need you for the hunt."

"What else do you need me for?"

"Sam-"

"Fine, we'll do it your way. But after this, I'm gone."

It was right then that Dean truly realized, the one thing he was afraid of, was coming true. And that's when he realized that he had lied. Dean remembers when he told a little four year old Sammy, that nightmares didn't come true. But that was a lie.


	14. Because He Can

A/N

Alright, I don't know Latin, so I didn't even try. Forgive a person. I said the last chapter would be the last two chapters ago, haha if that made any sense, but I lied. There's one more chapter. I'm going to finish this, I promise. And then back to Old Man Serra, which I'm trying to make longer for some of you because of a review I got. Hope you all like it, I'm trying to like it at the moment, but you know. It works. It's short, sorry, but I can't do better. Wow, I usually write the author's notes first, and this I added at the end because wow, this chapter sucks.

Chapter Fourteen

Right then Sam knew he had done the right thing. It's always hard, picking between what you want to do and what you should do. But Sam couldn't make that mistake, not today. The look that crossed Dean's face as realization struck him that Sam would indeed be leaving, and sooner than he hoped, had sent Sam into overdrive. He _almost_ took it back. But he couldn't take it back, he just couldn't. He needed Dean to be scared, he needed Dean to think he had lost.

It happened in all of two seconds. Dean was so wrapped up in his thoughts for two seconds after the words had come out of Sammy's mouth that he had forgotten what he was doing. And all it took was two seconds, one little mistake. They had known the demon would be lurking. They had known the demon would look for any chance at all of finding a new body. And Dean had given it just that.

Sam struggled to move past Dean in order to get the door open again. He needed to put everything in place correctly just so it would all go right. Dean had begun struggling, screaming out in pain as his hands held his head, shaking it. As Dean fell to the ground, Sam swung the door to the closet open.

…………

"Fuck you Sammy, Fuck you!" Dean screamed. "You could've told me the plan. Yup, doesn't hurt to give the guy the plan does it? But no, we just have to do it your way. When I get out of here-"

Dean stopped talking after he realized what exactly had happened. Sam had picked at his _one_ fear, and that had of course, allowed the demon to possess him.

"Great now I just got to figure out this fucking exorcism, and then I'm out of here," and that's when Dean realized that he had not _memorized_ the exorcism. "Fuck Sam, I hope you have a plan b."

Dean stopped talking to look around. It was completely dark. He was standing in some sort of hallway sort thing, and one end was bright.

"They always tell you, don't go towards the light," Dean couldn't help but smirk at his own joke. "Alright, this is the _last_ time some freak of nature gets to walk around with _my _money maker."

…………

Sam had a plan b. He knew Dean hadn't memorized the exorcism, so he had a plan b. There was only one problem, he didn't know if it would work. And right then was the time to start plan b. And that he did, he screamed.

"DEAN, IF YOU'RE IN THERE, GIVE ME A SIGN, ANYTHING. IF YOU DO, I'LL READ THE LATIN AND YOU GOTTA REPEAT IT BACK."

Sam had never prayed in his life, but for once he did. He prayed Dean could hear him, but more than that, he prayed Dean would show him. After deciding that yes praying would be used again, Sam watched as Dean fought with himself. His eyes were a deep shade of black, and Sam watched as they flickered between his actual green eyes and the demon's black pits. Sam took the only sign he could get. And then, he started to read.

It felt like forever to Sam. He could only sit back and watch, hoping Dean was winning. There was no way to get this sort of demon in a physical way unless it was possessing someone, and the only way to kill it was have the possessed person perform the exorcism. So Sam watched as Dean's body moved frantically. Sam kept his eyes directed at Dean's eyes, hoping at any moment that they would be green and stay that way.

And when Sam finally saw for a second the eyes turn green, and Dean drop to the ground, he knew it was in fact over.


	15. Realization

A/N

Alright I'm done with this shit. Haha, it sucks so bad. I'm sorry, but some of you wanted it finished, and here it is finished. Wow, I should get paid NOT to write. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it all. Thanks to all my reviewers who stuck with it, and anyone else who's reading and hasn't reviewed. Makes me feel special either way ;D And I'm going back to writing Old Man Serra which sucks as well, but I like.

Chapter Fifteen

There was always something rewarding about finishing a job. It didn't matter if you brought it upon yourself, or someone else did, there was always a sense of relief when you were done. That is, until the next job. But part of him kept going because there always was that sense of relief. There was always the party after he finished a thesis paper. Or there was always a good grade that came after. There was always some one to say "good job" when you scored that goal, or someone's smile that reminded you that it was all worth it. But right now, the relief came in the oddest way possible. Neither boys had spoken until they had reached a moving freeway, highway four. And that was when the relief had come; Dean had started complaining. He complained about the bitch, he complained about the demon, and he complained about the freak taking him over. But all Sam could do was sit back in the passenger seat of the impala and laugh. Relief truly came in ironic ways.

"Dean," Sam finally interrupted the on going rambling. "Take a breath."

"Not funny Sam," Dean replied. And that was when he remembered the conversation that had gone on earlier. There was no point in denying it Dean had realized. There was no point in tying leashes. Because even though Dean would take Sam hating him over losing him any day, this time he didn't have the choice. "So, I'm guessing I should drive right on down to Stanford? We're pretty close, only three hours. Unless of course, that's to long, and you could always take a bus."

"Dean-"

"Or maybe you could call Becky, I'm sure she'd pick you up. Or maybe you could walk, I know you could use the exercise. No, I've got it! You could hitchhike. I'm sure that'd be fun."

"Dean…"

"You know Sammy, are you even ready to go back? Cause I bet the moment we get there you're going to be filled with some sad assed memory and cry like a baby. That's what you've always been good at, and trust me I know. Maybe I should drop you off somewhere else. How about like Harvard or Yale? I bet they'd take you. Oh wait, that's even longer of a ride. I guess you'd have to take a bus for that one. No, you could still hitch hike. It could still be fun-"

"Okay first of all, it's Sam. And second of all, I'm not leaving."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but then clammed it shut. He did this three more times. Sam perked one eye opened and laughed. And when he laughed, Dean couldn't help but laugh. Soon enough, both boys were laughing hysterically, all the while Dean was trying to keep control of the car. Dean finally pulled over and stopped the car. And as soon as he had started laughing, Dean stopped.

"What was that shit you pulled back there?" Now he was screaming.

"Whoa Dean, don't flip shit on me. Chill, if I had told you it wouldn't have worked."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just be glad I'm not going to kick your ass."

And with that, Dean turned the music up allowing Blue Oster Cult to blare through the impala. Sam finally deciding Dean had not yet gone insane, leaned back and closed his eyes again. There was something unnerving about the past week. There was something unnerving about the past year. There was something unnerving about the past twenty-two years. But right now, Sam decided it was okay.

Right now, everything would be okay. Everything was okay. It didn't matter what was ahead, or what had happened. Right now Sam made a decision. There was no looking back, but that didn't mean he had to forget. There was something Sam realized as he got stuck in Winter Wonder Land. Home was such an important place for him, he had always been looking for a home. But what Sam learned was that while he was looking for a home, he was truly running away from it. He hadn't intended to. He just though college would be a good place to understand where home was, and what home was. But that hadn't done it. It had taken a fucked up crazy bitch, some fucked up demon, and getting a little lost to realize what home truly was for Sam Winchester. And that's when realization struck him. And finally everything made sense. He finally understood what was always known. It was the mere fact that Dean was his home, and home wasn't a place. It was the mere fact that Dean was always there, and he had taken advantage of it until Dean was taken away.


End file.
